Íris
by Bela Malfoy
Summary: No baile de formatura James surpreende Lily. O que será que vai ser?


Lílian estava indo para o baile de formatura dos formandos de 1997, e estava simplesmente linda.

Aahh, Lily! Você ta maravilhosa!

Brigada Alice você também! Vamos?

Vamos... Só ainda não consigo acredita que você não vai com o James! Ele te pediu tanto, Lily!

Ele não me quer realmente como par. Me quer como um troféu muito difícil de conseguir. Em todo caso, não quero falar em James Potter, hoje!

Assim foram. Chegaram la, e a festa estava super animada. Lily depois que conversou com seus pais, foi se juntar à Alice. Ela estava em uma mesa, com Frank e os marotos. Ela estranhou quando viu que James não estava la.

Oi, gente.

Oi!- disseram em uníssono.

Eles ficaram conversando quando Dumbledore se levantou.

Boa-noite! Espero que hoje seja um dia inesquecível para todos os formandos, e que aproveitem bastante!

Existe um aluno aqui que gostaria de fazer uma homenagem para uma bela moça. O nome da amada é Lílian Evans.

De repente, todo salão olhou para Lily. Quem será que ia homenageá-la?

"_aiiii meu deusssssss! Quem será! Que vergonha..."_

De repente surge no palco James Potter olhando fixamente para Lily.

Eu estou aqui, pagando esse mico todo pra provar para Lílian Evans que realmente gosto dela.

Ele faz um aceno com a varinha e começa a tocar uma música.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-la_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_Você é o mais perto do céu que eu vou chegar_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_E eu não quero ir para casa agora_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_E tudo que eu sinto é este momento_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_E tudo que eu respiro é a sua vida_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso irá acabar_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_e eu não quero sentir a sua falta essa noite_

Lílian estava estática. Todo o salão olhava para os dois, mas ela não se importava muito com isso no momento.

Só o que importava era o olhar de James sobre si. O olhar mais apaixonado e doce que ela já vira. O que mais importava agora era que ela acabara de perceber que o ódio sempre fora amor. Estava olhando para o homem que amava. _Amava. _Que palavra forte. Sim, era forte o que ela sentia pelo maroto.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_Quando tudo é feito para não durar_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não estão vindo_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Quando tudo parece como nos filmes_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_É, você sangra só para saber que está viva_

James foi descendo do palco em direção a ela. Muito sério. Parecia nervoso. Já Lily, estava boba e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_Quando tudo é feito para não durar_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

( Goo goo dolls, Íris.)

De repente, Lily se viu de frente para James. A música havia acabado.

Olhou para ele por um tempo. Depois, de repente, o abraçou. Bem forte. Podia sentir o perfume dele. Ele correspondeu ao abraço mais forte ainda. Podia senti-lo cheirar seus cabelos. James sussurrou:

Eu te amo, Lily.

Ela sentiu a felicidade invadi-la por completo.

Se soltou dele devagar e o olhou fundo nos olhos. Depois sussurro como ele:

Eu sei.

E o beijou. O beijou com todo o amor que podia expressar. James imediatamente a abraçou e correspondeu, também demonstrando seu amor.

Se separaram e Lily sorriu e lhe disse:

Eu também.

James deu o maior dos sorrisos e a rodou no ar, fazendo-a rir. Todo o salão começou imediatamente a aplaudir o casal mais apaixonado de Hogwarts.


End file.
